Twisted
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: “You’re rather quiet. Maybe I could make you scream for me.” Hermione's captured by the enemy and tortured by Draco Malfoy. COMPLETE ONESHOT DARK THEMES GRAPHIC SEX SCENES CANNIBALISM RAPE


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Again a short oneshot just to tease your tastebuds. It's got graphic sex scenes, violence, rape and cannibalism. If you don't like please don't read. Thanks to Lyn and Luke again for proofreading this for me. I don't know where I'd be without you. Please review I love hearing your thoughts!

**Twisted by Jayne Stepp**

The sound of Draco Malfoy's boots echoed off the stone walls as he made his way into the depths of Malfoy Manor. The air grew icier as he delved deeper; his flesh prickled with cold and his breath became visible before him. As he wound further and further into the maze of corridors, he thought of his orders from the Dark Lord.

When he finally came to the door where the prisoner was being kept, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Exactly how he would take care of her. How to take care of a person he had hated. A person he had hated virtually all of his life. He felt the adrenaline begin to pump through his body as he unlocked the door. His body filled with anticipation as he slowly opened the door to reveal the naked and dishevelled woman.

Hermione Granger.

He felt his cock harden as his eyes feasted upon her vulnerable figure. Seeing her completely at his mercy made his skin itch with arousal. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her prone form. He examined her seemingly lifeless body, walking around her; mocking her.

"Good morning, my sweet." He lent down to whisper in her ear. His tongue seductively traced the shell of her ear before he bit down hard on her earlobe. Blood oozed freely from the wound.

He pulled away and stood up again. The metallic taste of blood sent waves of pleasure through his body. She began to stir, her weakness evident as she tried to pull herself up off the floor. Draco grasped her wrists and roughly moved her into a sitting position up against one of the walls. His actions mocked her vulnerability. She spat in his face.

Even starved and weak, she was still a feisty witch.

"You do realise why I'm here, don't you?"

"To kill me." She rasped.

"You always were a smart witch."

"Fuck you."

He straddled her legs, leaned forward, and kissed her. His kiss was rough and hard. He bit down violently on her lower lip before forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Saliva mixed with blood though their mouths. To Draco, the taste was intoxicating. Hermione stayed still not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response. He pulled away from her and wiped the blood from around his mouth. He grasped her hair in his hands and pulled hard.

"Respond to my kiss, bitch!"

He forced his mouth upon hers again. This time she lethargically responded in return. His repulsive taste began to fill her mouth. She began to gag, finally accepting what was about to happen to her. She bit down roughly on his tongue, she was not going down without a fight. Blood filled their mouths as he cried in pain.

He pulled away from her, eyeing her with fury. He met her eyes and they engaged in a fierce battle of wills. She refused to look away; refused to give him the upper hand.

Finally, he looked away but only for a second. He slapped her hard with his right hand. Her silence demonstrated her lack of energy for a response. Her silence demonstrated her wish for it to be over with… quickly.

She vaguely felt blood trickle down her chin. He leaned forward as if to kiss her. She tried to pull away but only succeeded in slamming the back of her head into the wall behind her. His hand began to play with her matted hair; she flinched as the skin of his finger brushed, momentarily against her cheek. He moaned at the contact.

"So beautiful" he mused aloud "such a waste."

He leaned forward and sucked the quickly drying blood off her chin. His lips slowly moved over to her mouth and began to kiss her slowly, almost passionately. Hermione did not know what was worse, the rough and forceful Malfoy or the seemingly loving and tender one. However, she did know what she preferred.

No Malfoy at all.

He stood and began to undress. Now she was sure. Now she was certain that he would rape her. She tried to get to her feet. She tried to stand up and fight for herself. She had to stand up and try to survive. However much she tried she couldn't do it. She could not stand. She laid on the floor completely helpless.

He came over to her completely naked.

"No matter how much you try you cannot stop me."

She glared at him before turning her head away. She could not bear to look at him.

"You're rather quiet. Maybe I could make you scream for me."

With a single motion of his body, he forced himself into her unwilling body. He groaned in complete ecstasy, she was so warm and tight. She felt cold. Horror rippled throughout her being.

He continued to thrust roughly into her. He ran his nails all over her bare skin. Red marks appeared and blood began to trickle. She tried to squirm and pull away. His hold on her was too strong for her to fight.

He had never felt such pleasure before in his life. She was so perfect. He continued his powerful rhythm, pounding his body into hers. Bruising her perfect self. He was in pure heaven.

The pain was excruciating. Her only hope was that his climax would come soon. She tried to block it all out, tried not to notice what was going on. But she knew that every feeling, every image would be burned vividly in her mind, for the rest of her life.

Which hopefully wouldn't be very long at all.

Draco could feel heat rising within him. His body felt as if it were engulfed in flames. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. He reached into his pile of clothes next to them, searching until finally pulling out a knife.

Hermione closed her eyes, anticipating what would inevitably happen. As she felt the cool metal glide enticingly across the sensitive skin of her neck, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She felt the sharp edge of the knife press against her skin, breaking it with a small cut. He pressed his lips to the wound and tasted the blood which oozed from the wound. The taste drew him over the edge and sent him flying into oblivion.

Draco's teeth bit down into her shoulder as he came, tearing tissue from her body. Hermione screamed in pain and horror as he gently chewed her. He revelled in the pure and erotic taste of her soft flesh, gently swallowing letting her fill his body as he had just filled hers. The taste of her flesh amplified the eroticism of the moment. And he continued to feel the waves of his pleasure long after the moment was over.

When he finally came down from his final high, he grasped the knife and quickly without feeling sliced her skin along the side of her throat. Her blood spurted rapidly from the wound and he watched with pleasure as the light of life dimmed from her eyes.

He turned away from her, quickly clothed himself and wiped the blood from his face. He picked up the knife and walked out the door and out of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

He had to go and report to his Master.

THE END


End file.
